


FrostBite (RomaniaxIceland)

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Frostbite, Hetalia, Lemon, M/M, RoIce, RomIce, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all, I've been seeing more and more Romania x Iceland fic's so I thought I would write one. Help support FrostBite (such a good name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostBite (RomaniaxIceland)

Romania was going to his friends house to practice magic with Norway and England. Anyone who saw him could tell he was excited but it wasn't because he would be seeing his friends but rather the meeting would be held at Norway's house and he would get to see Norway's cute little brother Iceland. 

Romania's POV

I walked up to the door of the big house and knocked a couple times. The person who answered the door was not who I was expecting although I was certainly happy to see Iceland standing in front of me.

Iceland "oh your here Norway had to go buy something from the store and England is running late, they should be around in half an hour"

Romania "that's okay ... um is it okay if we spend some time together while I wait"   
I was fighting off a blush

"s-sure" Iceland mumbled and gestured for me to come in.

I'm pretty sure a saw a small blush on that adorable face of his before he turned around.   
So I had half an hour with Iceland all alone before England and his brother got here.

Third Person POV 

The two decided to watch tv until the other two arrived although this was just to stall for time while Romania thought of a way to get with Iceland.  
When ever Iceland wasn't looking Romania moved closer until he was right beside him. Romania was tired of feeling this way towards Iceland and was feeling brave, so he hooked his arm around Iceland expecting him to react badly but instead he didn't do anything. at least that's what he thought until he noticed a blush on Iceland's cheeks.   
Than it hit Romania.. Iceland felt the same way. Romania smirked to himself before turning Iceland around and planting a kiss on his lips. Iceland immediately became very flustered and now his whole face was red.adorable. 

Iceland "w-what are you d-doing"

"I think I have a better idea of how we could spend our time, before your brother gets back and ruins our fun. 

Romania purred into Iceland's ear before getting on top of the young Icelander and start to suck on his neck searching for his sweet spot.   
While looking for the spot that was going to drive Iceland crazy he slipped his hand down and started to rub Iceland's crotch, happy to find it was already hard.

"Oh r-r-Romania" Iceland moaned

Romania "call me Vlad baby"

Iceland "vla..Ahhhd"

Romania found that spot and bite down on it drawing blood and sucking it up leaving a mark. 

Happy with his work on Iceland's neck Romania moved down lower unbuckling Iceland pants and pulling them and his boxers down to revel a very hard erection. Romania smirked once again and started to rub Iceland's cock while moving his lips to meet Iceland's. Romania's tough soon found its way into Iceland's mouth and took no time in tasting the young nations sweet mouth. They pulled away for a second for air. 

"Faster Vlad please" Iceland moaned 

Romania once again started to make out with the Icelander and obliged his request of going faster. with a faster and rougher pace it didn't take long for Iceland to reach his climax.   
Iceland screamed into Romania's mouth and released his seed into Romania's hand.   
They parted their lips and Iceland was panting like a dog while Romania brought his hand up to his mouth and licked all of Iceland's seed off of it. 

Romania was now painfully hard and moved to Iceland ear to whisper in his most seductive voice "suck my dick Ice"  
Iceland obediently bent down and undid Romania's pants to revel a bigger and harder erection. Iceland thought it looked quit appetizing and took no time in teasing but rather took the whole thing into his mouth, well as much as he could. He started to suck and each groan and moan Romania made motivated him to go faster and harder. Romania slipped his hand into Iceland's hair and pulled him closer to take more of him in.

Romania "be a good boy and swallow all of it"

After he said that he moaned Iceland's name and released his seed into Iceland's mouth. Iceland did as he was told and got up only to be pulled into one last kiss by Romania before the door bell rang. As Romania walked off with Norway and England he mouthed to Iceland "love you, call me" and winked to him before disappearing into the basement with the other two.

Hope you enjoyed wanted to help out this cute ship, don't forget to leave feedback and Ty for reading.


End file.
